


Wedding Night

by Morgana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, marriage kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: There's one part of Thor's infamous bride story that never made it into the tales





	Wedding Night

It was over. Thrym was dead, Mjolnir was returned to its rightful place on his belt, and the whole escapade was best put behind them. The wedding clothes had been returned to Freyja and the victory was even now being celebrated with a feast. But none of that explained why Thor was in his quarters rather than the great hall, why he’d chosen to spend the night alone rather than in the company of his friends, regaling them with tales of his prowess and boasting of his valor.

He should put it all aside and go join them. But try as he might, Thor couldn’t bring himself to rejoin them, to take up the mantle of prince of Asgard just yet. Instead, he’d spent a good hour in the bath, washing blood and battle off his skin, then emerged to discover that there was one piece of wedding finery that he’d neglected to return to Freyja. One sleek, soft, silky garment that had somehow been overlooked.

Thor told himself that it meant nothing, that Freyja probably wasn’t even aware that he had it. She’d had her maids prepare a wedding trunk, so of course they’d put this in, but nobody had expected it to be worn. And when he’d come back from Thrym’s hall, no thought had been given to the trunk, only to the wedding clothes he was wearing, so why would anyone have bothered to collect the bride’s nightdress, when it had clearly gone unworn?

Nobody had given it a second thought, but when Thor had emerged from his bath, his skin flushed and warm, he’d discovered it laying across the foot of his bed. And one look at it had been enough to lead him to pick it up, if only because he’d wanted to see if it could possibly be as soft as it looked. It really was beautiful, and for a moment, Thor regretted killing Thrym so early in the festivities, because he was sure it would have looked incredible on him. He held it up, turning it this way and that, admiring the bright red color and the way the wide straps in back crossed over each other. Yes, this would have suited him far more than the wedding clothes had.

Without really thinking about it, Thor walked over to the mirror where Loki had dressed him that morning and held the nightdress up to him. Then before he could convince himself not to, he raised it up, closing his eyes as he slipped it over his head, eased his arms through the sleeves, and let it fall down over his body. And - oh, that was - that was different. And so good!

When Loki had dressed them, he’d insisted they both wear constricting undergarments, ‘to prevent any particularly sharp-eyes from noticing that the bride has a little something extra’, and the discomfort of them had been more than enough to keep Thor’s mind on completing his task as soon as possible. But here in the privacy of his quarters, with nothing between his skin and the silky nightdress, Thor could feel his cock filling with the slide of the fabric, and he stroked a hand over his chest and down his stomach, shivering at the way the gown moved, caressing every bit of his body that it touched. Unbidden, his eyes were drawn to his own reflection, to the way the red stood out against his skin, to the shimmer of the gown, and to the hard press of his cock that made it clear that he had more than ‘a little something extra’.

It was a tantalizing image, one that he knew would cause no end of gossip if anyone were to catch him in such a position, but the sight of the very _un_ feminine thrust of cock surrounded by the most feminine of nightdresses stirred something dark and hungry in Thor. He let his hand slip a little lower, watched his cock twitch in response, and wondered what it might be like to carry things to their inevitable conclusion. What would it feel like to wrap his hand around his length and stroke himself with sleek, silky red fabric instead of calluses and hot skin? Would it make his climax different when he would be able to see it in the way the nightdress would grow wet and cling to him?

He licked his lips and told himself that no one need know what he was about to do.

“Mmmm, brother, you look ravishing.” Thor snatched his hand away as though he’d been burned and tried to look as though wearing nightdresses such as this were of no consequence whatsoever.

“What do you want, Loki?”

“Well, I _am_ the bridal attendant,” Loki said lightly, walking into the room. “And as such, part of my duties are to help the bride prepare for the wedding night and see the bride put to bed.”

Thor glared at him. “There will be no wedding night,” he said tightly.

Loki clucked his tongue against his teeth. “Forever a bride, then, are you?” He shook his head as he moved a little closer. “Such a pity.”

“I’m no bride,” Thor shot back, and really, one of these days he would learn not to rise to Loki’s barbs. “If anything, I’m a widow now.”

“Oh, no,” Loki replied. “You can’t possibly be a widow.”

Thor’s eyes narrowed. “Why not?”

“Because only wives can be widows, and you weren’t a wife,” Loki said with a shrug.

It was a convoluted argument, like most of his brother’s little wordplays, but in this, Thor was certain he had the right of it. “That makes no sense. Thrym is dead, and while we were only just wed, we were married, so -”

“No you weren’t.” Before Thor could point out that both he and Loki had attended the wedding, Loki added, “You were wed, but that doesn’t make you married.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Thor demanded, “Why not?”

Loki’s lips curved in a slow smile that told Thor he’d just walked right into his brother’s trap. “Because it’s not the wedding that’s important, Thor.” He circled slowly, and Thor could see him come up behind him in the mirror. “The wedding is merely the formality; the marriage is made in the bedding.”

“Bedding is only part of the marriage,” Thor argued weakly, suddenly aware of his brother’s body behind him, of the solidity and heat of him, and even more, of his own predicament. “But it really doesn’t matter, does it? I don’t need attendance for a wedding night, so you can leave.”

“I don’t know about _that_ ,” Loki said. “I mean, it’s true that Thrym won’t be able to claim his bride, but that’s just as well, because I’d have killed him for touching you if he tried.”

Thor’s eyes met Loki’s in the mirror, and perhaps he should have been surprised at the clear honesty he saw in his brother’s usually unreadable gaze, but instead, he only said, “You’ve never killed anyone else I took to my bed.”

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t want to.” Loki ran two fingers lightly down his bare arm, and Thor barely managed to bite back a gasp. It was like the nightdress had made his entire body more sensitive to touch, not just the parts that it touched. “But you’re sidestepping the real issue, brother dear.”

“What issue?” Thor asked dumbly, wondering if he could somehow convince Loki to touch him over the nightdress - just on the shoulder, perhaps - and see if that, too, would be better than his own hand had been.

“Your wedding night,” Loki murmured, his voice sliding over Thor, just as silky and sleek as the nightdress. “Every bride should have one, and I wouldn’t want to see my beloved brother deprived of each and every one of his rights. Wedding nights are special, you know.”

Of course he knew. Everyone knew they were special, but Thor couldn’t stop himself from asking, “They are?” as though he were some untutored youth, held spellbound by Loki’s words.

Loki smiled and moved just a little closer, then kissed his bare shoulder. “Of course they are. Because they’re all about a bride’s pleasure.”

“I thought they were about pleasure for both,” Thor croaked, his voice hoarse enough that he barely recognized it.

Shaking his head, Loki settled a hand on Thor’s waist and shifted closer, until there were scant inches between them. “That’s where you’re wrong, brother. There’s pleasure for both, but the bride comes first, and any man worth having knows it.” His thumb stroked over the nightdress, and Thor closed his eyes, grunting softly as the movement sent silk teasing over the head of his cock. “A man worth having will see to his bride before his own needs, no matter what that entails.”

Thor licked his lips again and tried not to just beg Loki outright to treat him like the bride he talked about. “And what if that pleasure entails something forbidden?”

“Nothing is forbidden between married couples,” Loki reminded him, kissing his shoulder again. His hand started to slip slowly along Thor’s waist, moving towards the visible tent in the fabric, where a dark patch had begun to form. “They share their bodies freely, as one entity, from the wedding night until death separates them.”

A not-so-pleasant shiver crept up Thor’s spine at hearing Loki talk about death and separation. “So if a man’s bride is... different from others he has bedded before?” he asked, trying to steer the conversation back to bedding and pleasure and away from anything that might take Loki away too soon.

Loki smiled and took a minute to survey Thor in the mirror, his eyes moving over the length of Thor’s body, well aware of Thor watching him look his fill. “Then that man is even luckier than he dreamed he could be, and he should be on his knees before his bride, giving thanks that the Norns have smiled on him in such a way.”

It was a clear offer, one that made Thor suck in a sharp breath. The very thought of Loki on his knees before him was enough to make his cock jerk and cause the dark circle of fabric to grow visibly larger. “I think maybe I should be the one giving thanks,” he got out, shifting his weight just to make the nightdress slide along his skin. “For having such an _attentive_ brother.”

A low, hungry sound tore free from Loki’s throat and his hand on Thor’s abdomen twitched, like he wanted to pull Thor back against him and was only just barely managing to keep himself from it. “As I said, I wouldn’t want to be accused of neglecting my duties by leaving you to tend to your needs alone on your wedding night.”

“Then by all means, see to whatever you wish,” Thor told him, shifting again. “It seems I have much to learn about how a proper wedding night is conducted.” And he was more than willing to be Loki’s eager student for just as much as his brother wanted to teach him.

Loki’s hand drifted over to hover just above his cock. “I can instruct you,” he murmured, brushing his fingers lightly up Thor’s length, and Thor groaned as every nerve in his body sparked in response. “Although I have to confess that my knowledge comes from books and overheard conversations, rather than firsthand experience.” He paused, thumb pressing against the wet spot at the tip, rocking slowly. “Having never actually had a wedding night myself.”

Thor’s breathing was growing heavier as he tried desperately not to either thrust against Loki’s hand or beg for more. “I think I prefer theoretical instruction,” he managed to say. “Besides, you seem to know well enough how a man should treat his bride...”

Thankfully, Loki read the encouragement in both his words and the small movements he couldn’t quite stop, because he settled his hand around Thor’s cock, pressing against him through the gown as his fingers curled around him. “Is that what you want to know, brother?” he whispered, leaning in so the words were breathed over Thor’s neck. “What a man does for his bride, how he sees to his bride’s pleasure?”

“Yes,” Thor choked out, and Loki rewarded him with a slow stroke. “That’s - Loki...”

“Mmmm, I think I can see why so many men enjoy this part of the wedding night,” Loki said, squeezing him as his hand slid along Thor’s length. “Because pleasure is nothing new - we’ve all known it at our own hands and often with others as well. But this...” He squeezed Thor agan. “This is all about drawing it out, watching the bride come unraveled, and knowing that you can do it over and over again. All. Night. Long.”

Thor shuddered and took a half step back until he could feel his back press up against Loki’s chest. “And the wedding night is just the first of many nights,” he reminded Loki, moaning when another long stroke had silk whispering over his cock until he fair ached with need. “That must be - ah! - part of it, too.”

Loki smiled and turned his head to kiss Thor’s neck, the tip of his tongue flicking briefly over his skin. “That, too,” he agreed. “But if other men are anything like me, those nights are far from their thoughts when they’re faced with the sweet little sounds their brides make.” His thumb moved over the tip of Thor’s cock again, and he made another of those low sounds when the silk between them grew wetter. “This is all any man ever needs to be a god, the sight of his bride getting wet and hot and needy under his hand... and you’re all three, aren’t you, Thor?”

Thor nodded frantically, rocking into the next stroke without thought. Loki’s words and hand were stoking his need, driving it to a fever pitch, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was that his brother keep practicing his delicious torment, that he not take his hand off him for even a second. “More,” he begged, and Loki’s teeth nipped his ear. “Please, Loki, keep -”

“Keep talking?” Loki asked, delicately biting him again. “Would you have me tell you how beautiful you are, hard and hot through this sweet silk? Or do you want to hear about how good you feel in my hand and how I can’t wait to see you ride it out when it hits?”

“All of it,” Thor gasped, hips shoving forward into Loki’s grip. “Anything, brother, just... don’t stop.”

Loki’s free hand stroked up over Thor’s chest, then back down to cup between his legs, cradling his balls through the nightdress. “Look at yourself, Thor. You’re close, aren’t you? I want you to watch, to see what I see when the bridal pleasure takes you.”

Thor looked in the mirror, and - _oh_. He looked completely unlike himself - wanton and hungry, completely given over to the magic Loki was weaving for him. The nightdress hid nothing, and the way Loki’s hands held him, one wrapped around the thrust of his cock, the other curled around his balls, held him fast as if entranced as Loki began to stroke him faster. “That’s - Loki, I can’t -” Thor gritted out, moaning again when Loki rubbed his thumb in a circle over the tip of his cock.

“I know,” he told him. “Don’t try to hold back. Just let me have it.” Loki’s eyes glittered as they met Thor’s in the mirror. “Let me see my bride come for me, Thor.”

His bride. That was enough to send Thor over the edge, his cock jerking in Loki’s grip, soaking the nightdress with each dizzying pulse that shot out. Loki stroked him through it, rocking against him with it, and as Thor slowly drifted back to his senses, he realized that he could feel Loki hard against him. “Once the bride has tasted pleasure, is it then the groom’s turn?” Thor asked, already looking forward to touching Loki, seeing him crest the same way Thor just had.

But Loki shook his head, even as he rocked against Thor in a slow tease. “Oh, no. You see, brother dear, a bride is meant to know pleasure many times on the wedding night.” He nuzzled at Thor’s throat. “Besides, as you can see, while climax is delicious, it can be a messy thing. So the next thing is for the groom to tend to his bride...”

“And what does that mean, tending to his bride?” Thor looked in the mirror, at the nightdress that clung to his sensitive cock, the wet silk that spoke quite clearly of his climax, and thought about Loki being the one to strip him and clean him, just as he’d bathed and dressed him that morning.

A faint flash of silver glinted right before cold metal skated across his shoulders. Thor didn’t have a chance to protest before the nightdress’ straps were sliced through, the severed fabric dropping away to bare his chest, bunching at the hand Loki had once more settled on his waist. The knife vanished as soon as it appeared, and Loki’s other hand slid across Thor’s chest. “Mmmm, very nice, brother,” he purred, thumb stroking over one nipple, sending a tightening, tingling rush of warmth through Thor and drawing a moan from him. “I’ll have to replace the nightdress, if only so I can continue to cut the others from you and get to see this all over again.”

Thor drew in a sharp breath, but only said, “I want another red one. And - and one in your colors, too.”

“More than one of each,” Loki promised. He paused to suck a faint mark into being on Thor’s throat, biting gently as he finished. “Every bride should emerge from the wedding chamber wearing love bites, claiming marks that show just how hungry their groom was.”

Without hesitation, Thor tilted his head b, turning to offer Loki more skin to mark. If visible proof of passion was a sign of a successful wedding night, he intended to leave no question in anyone’s mind tomorrow that his had been one to remember. “What about the groom? Shouldn’t he have a few marks of his own to show?”

Loki nipped him, then drew his nails slowly up Thor’s stomach to catch on one nipple. “Nobody looks at the groom to see how the wedding night went,” he chided Thor fondly. “But I’ve heard it said that it isn’t unheard of for a groom to decide to train the next day - and if that requires they remove their shirt, well then...”

“I would think most brides would appreciate their groom’s presence in their bed the next day rather than on the training grounds,” Thor shot back, hissing when Loki’s nail caught his nipple again. It was a sweet, sharp pain that made him want more.

“Is this _my_ brother, admitting that there may be more to life than hammers and fists?” Loki teased, smirking at him in the mirror while his finger stroked over Thor’s nipple, teasing it to make it draw tight in a rush that sent a shiver down his spine. “I don’t think I thought to ever hear you admit that. Are you sure you’re feeling well, brother?”

Thor was already hardening again, his cock rising against the wet silk to press against the nightdress once more. “I’m feeling quite well, although I admit I’m still curious exactly how you plan to tend to me, brother.”

Loki smiled and kissed his shoulder. “Wait here,” he told him, then turned and walked off. He returned in short order with a cloth in one hand, which he used to wipe Thor’s chest and stomach clean. “Of course, tending to the bride involves one moment which every man dreams of,” he said, sliding his hand under the nightdress. “Because it’s then that he gets to bare his bride fully to his gaze...”

Silk slipped down along Thor’s body, a final, fleeting tease over his cock before it fell away and dropped down to pool about his feet. Cool air washed over his skin and he felt... naked, in a whole new way. He stared down at the wreckage of the nightdress for a minute before he slowly looked up to see Loki staring at him in the mirror, taking in every detail of his body. “A little different than most brides,” he offered quietly.

“A prince of Asgard should have a bride unlike any other, don’t you think?” Loki licked his lips, moving in close once more as he drew the cloth down over his abdomen to clean the last traces of his climax.

Thor moaned as the cloth was stroked over his cock, then flushed when Loki squeezed him through it and a single drop formed instantly at the tip, silent evidence of just how much he wanted this. “So once the bride’s clean and tended to, what comes next?”

Loki turned to drape the cloth over the end of the bed, then swept Thor’s hair aside to kiss his neck. “That depends on the bride,” he told him. “Some may want their groom to kneel before them, some may want his hands to offer pleasure, and some -”

“Some don’t want to wait to have him inside them?”

Loki groaned. “You’re going to be the death of me, Thor.” But he wasn’t arguing; instead, he was guiding Thor, nudging his legs apart and pressing him forward so he braced against the mirror. He took a step back and tugged his tunic over his head, tossing it to the side, then lowered his hands to start working on his trousers.

“No wedding bed?” Thor asked, although he was almost beyond caring. Not when he was able to watch his brother in the mirror, the familiar lean body that was emerging from his clothes firing his blood in an entirely new way.

“Later,” Loki promised, stroking a hand down his back as he moved back into place behind him. He was magnificent, sleek and sculpted, and Thor’s gaze dropped down to see that Loki was every bit as hard as he was. Thor had done that, aroused his brother like that, and it was a heady thought, one that made him want to see just how much more he could do to Loki. “Right now I want you like this, where I can watch you while I open you up for me.”

Thor moaned and leaned forward so his forearms were laying against the mirror, his face just inches from it. “Hurry,” he begged, spreading his legs a little bit more.

But Loki, as always, wasn’t about to be swayed from his chosen course of action. He produced a vial from somewhere, opened it, and poured oil out into his hand, carefully and deliberately slicking up three fingers. Thor shuddered, his whole body clenching with a sudden, unfamiliar surge of hunger and need. “Tell me, brother,” Loki purred, stroking those slick fingers down along the cleft of his ass, igniting nerves in a whole new way. “Has anyone done this for you before?”

“Fandral,” Thor admitted. “He - when we were young, with his fingers...” But he’d never wanted them like this, had never been so impatient that he was practically ready to seize hold and cram them up inside himself.

Loki hummed, like he’d known the answer to that already. “And did you like it?” he asked, fingers stroking over the tight furl of Thor’s hole, rubbing the oil into his skin.

“Not like - it wasn’t bad, but I didn’t -”

“You didn’t see a need for it,” Loki said, and it wasn’t a question. Two fingers began to push in, a stretch that made Thor’s head swim in the instant before his body gave way. “You allowed it because Fandral liked it, but it did nothing for you.”

“Yes,” Thor gasped, hips twitching when Loki’s fingers pulled back, then returned an instant later. It was slow, a gentle tease and preview of what was soon to come, and the thought of that, of knowing that it would be Loki’s cock inside him, fucking him like his fingers were, was enough to make Thor’s cock jerk.

He saw Loki’s eyes glitter in the mirror. “It looks like you’re enjoying it a bit more this time,” his brother observed, but Loki’s breathing was just as unsteady as Thor’s, his eyes dark and hungry. “Shall I show you something I doubt Fandral knew about back then?”

Thor nodded and Loki’s fingers _shifted_ inside him and - “Ohhhhh,” Thor moaned, hips bucking, seeking out more of that incredible sensation. “Loki, that’s -”

“Mine,” Loki stated firmly, pressing against him within again. “Just like the rest of you. It’s all mine now, Thor.” He ran a possessive hand up Thor’s back, forcing his spine into an arch that made the delicious feeling he was creating all the better. “And I’m yours, brother.”

“Lokiiiiii,” Thor whined, unable to keep still while his brother’s fingers worked their magic within him, twisting and turning, fucking him in a rhythm that was at once perfect and still an echo of what he truly wanted.

“Are you close?”

“Yes, but I want -” he broke off on a moan, hips jerking as he fought to regain control of himself. “Loki, please, I don’t -”

“You want to come with me inside you, is that it?” Loki’s fingers rubbed over that spot inside him and Thor keened, a high-pitched, needy sound that he’d never heard himself make before. “You want to wait until you can clench down on my cock and come around it, feel it inside you when you come? Is that what you want, Thor?”

“Yes, Loki, please!” Thor could hear the desperation in his voice, but he didn’t care. Not when he was barely hanging on by a thread. “Please, Loki - ah, please!”

Loki’s fingers slid free, only his hand on Thor’s hip still connecting them. “You beg so beautifully that I can’t deny you anything,” he murmured, dipping his head down to suck another mark up onto Thor’s neck. “But I _will_ watch you fall apart on my fingers alone before the night’s over, just so you know.”

“Later,” Thor promised him breathlessly. “When we make it to the bed.” But right now he needed his brother inside him or he was going to go insane.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Loki told him. “But first... this is the moment that it all changes.” Thor saw him reach down between them with one hand, while the other stayed steady on his hip. He could feel something sleek and hot - Loki’s cock, it had to be - rub over him and then Loki stilled and started to press forward. “Right here. This is where the bride transforms...”

“Yes,” Thor breathed, panting softly as Loki pushed in, a slow, constant slide inside that felt like it might never stop. “Loki...”

“That’s it, Thor. Like that. Now tell me... what does the bride become?” Loki’s lips brushed across the back of his neck. “What are you, Thor? Tell me.”

Thor tried to say it, but the word stuck in his throat. He watched his lips move soundlessly as Loki finally pressed tight against him, not even a breath of air separating their bodies. It was overwhelming, the heady sense of pleasure coupled with the knowledge of what this was, what they were doing, what it made him.

Thankfully, his brother’s uncanny ability to know just what he was thinking didn’t fail them, because he eased part way back in, then wrapped his hand around Thor’s cock and stroked slowly as he pushed back in. “Wife,” Thor choked out with a half-moan, half-sob. “Your wife!”

“That’s right,” Loki hissed. “My wife.” He moaned and moved again, pulling back farther and returning a little faster. “My gorgeous wife, Thor.”

It was too much. Thor shouted out as the next stroke shoved him right over the edge, his cock jerking in Loki’s grip as he came. Loki kept moving, both his body and hand working him through his climax, prolonging it and only slowing when Thor was shaking and gasping for air.

“You’re different now, too,” Thor ground out, watching Loki’s face in the mirror, drinking in the sight of the naked desire and pleasure that had taken over his features. “Aren’t you?”

“We both are,” Loki said, grinding against him for a moment. “That’s what this is all about.”

Thor licked his lips, deliberately drawing Loki’s hungry gaze to his mouth. There was a new sort of power unfurling from deep inside him, sliding through his veins and going to his head like honey mead. He thought he could easily spend the next couple of centuries exploring this power, finding ways to use it to bring Loki to his knees in an entirely new way. “What are you?” he asked, barely recognizing his own voice. “Come, brother. You wanted to hear me say it. Can you do any less?”

Loki’s hand on his hip tightened as he moaned. “I - Thor...”

“That’s my name,” Thor agreed, pushing back against him as best he could, unable to take his eyes off the sight of them in the mirror. Loki’s eyes were almost entirely black, his face contorting into a near snarl as he began to move faster, every thrust sending jolts of pleasure-pain through Thor’s body. It was riding the edge of too much, but at the same time, he didn’t want to stop, not while Loki looked like that. “But what are you, Loki?”

“Hus -”

“Husband,” Thor said, finishing the word when Loki couldn’t. His brother, the trickster, the silvertongued one, was utterly lost, unable to speak, and Thor loved it. “My husband.” Loki’s breathing was coming hard and fast now, and Thor gasped when he shoved in particularly deep. “My Loki...”

He watched Loki unravel just a bit more before the fine thread of his control snapped and he buried himself deep inside Thor with a wild, hoarse sound that ripped out of his throat like an animal’s cry, ringing in Thor’s ears as his brother’s cock pulsed hotly inside him. Thor shuddered, caught up in the sight of Loki with every last defense stripped away, a wild, beautiful, elemental thing, completely wrapped up in his pleasure.

Loki had been wrong. It wasn’t the penetration or the sex, but _this_ that changed them from bride and groom to husband and wife, this fierce ecstasy that stripped them both of everything but their need, that broke them down to their truest selves, then remade them anew. It was the giving and taking, their bodies freely shared with each other, open and honest and raw. Thor knew now why there were so many stories and songs about husbands and wives, because he couldn’t begin to fathom ever sharing this with another, and he certainly couldn’t imagine settling for less. Not now that he knew what it was to be married to Loki.

  
As their breaths slowed and their heartbeats calmed, Thor looked into the mirror to see Loki watching him, a careful, guarded look in his eyes, like he was waiting for Thor to shove him away or order him from the room. It hurt, to think that Loki would believe him capable of such callousness, but Thor said nothing until after Loki had eased out of his body, retrieved the cloth, and cleaned them both. Then he turned around and drew Loki down into a kiss, trying to pour his love and newfound knowledge into the whole of it.

When they parted to breathe, Thor smiled at him. “It’s later,” he reminded Loki. “I think this means we both have some promises to keep, don’t you... husband?”


End file.
